User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Elexis Sinclaire
Time to propose another Video Game baddie because why not and I'll create a page for this one soon. This one is one of the characters I didn't regret propose on TV Tropes sooner. Same with Queen La. Unlike Queen La however, I think there's still hope for proposing her on this very wiki. What's The Work SiN is a First Person Shooter game that was released at 1998. The game essentially becoming a cult-classic footnote despite being released at the same year as Half-Life. The story follows a man named Colonel John Blade who is the commander of a security force named Hardcops in Freeport City set in 2037. Unfortunately, during that year, Freeport City has become infested with mutants because of a drug called U4 and it's up to Hardcops to stop the pandemic that happened in Freeport City. The original game begins with Blade, along with his hacker sidekick, JC Carmarck, investigating the robbery at Freeport City bank. However, as they dig deeper and ended up getting involved with the mutant pandemic, they soon discover a horrifying secret: It was revealed that the pandemic itself was intended by a corporation named SinTEK corporation. And the one behind it? Was revealed to be an attractive woman named Elexis Sinclaire :3 Who is She/What Has She Done Elexis Sinclaire is the main villain of SiN saga and is essentially the current owner of SinTEK corporation. The attractive daughter of Thrall Sinclaire, she intends to achieve global domination by creating a mutants using her experiments. When she was a child, she was diagnosed by a lethal disease but was cured by her father. This incident resulted on Elexis becoming a scientist by performing a gene-splicing experiment by splicing human DNAs which horrifies her colleagues. Elexis callously responded by saying that she has no problem with it and intends to create a new evolution. It was also revealed that she also mutated her father into a giant mutant. Creating a drug called U4 that could turn innocent people into mindless creatures, Elexis then staged a robbery in Freeport City bank by ordering a crime boss, Antonio Mancini, to steal a safe deposit box from the bank's vault. Due to Mancini's incompetence, Elexis then injects him with an U4 drug that resulted on him becoming a mutant. Said mutant cause some casualties during the fight against Blade and JC in a subway station. This resulted on Blade and JC finding out the fact that Elexis is behind Mancini and the U4 drug and together, they investigate the SinTEK corporation. During their investigation, Blade discovered one of Elexis' plan that she wants to infect the Freeport Water system with U4 so that all of the inhabitants of Freeport City could easily become mutants. However, that wasn't her real plan as said plan was a mere distraction. Her real plan however, is creating an army of cyborg soldiers. The experiment on creating them is truly appalling as she uses several corpses and stitched them with machine body parts. It was also revealed that she intends to use them so that she could infiltrate the US nuclear missile base easier and steal some nukes. After infiltrating the base, Elexis intends to use the missile in there and fill it with U4 drugs. Launching them across the world so that the people in all of the world could turn into mutants just like what happened in Freeport City. When Blade ended up meeting with the beautiful Elexis, Elexis then sent her two of her cyborg zombie soldiers to kill him while getting away. In the meantime, she also orders her men to kill Blade when he interferes with her plans and also ordered them to launch warhead into various locations. When Blade manages to locate her island base, Elexis manages to capture him and tells him that she already experimented on drug addicts or inferior man that her men captured on the streets to test her U4 drug. This was confirmed when Blade infiltrates her mansion where several innocent men and hobos were forced to drunk U4 and suffered the effects. She then gloats to Blade that she will perform several unethical experiments on him for her own amusement and brought Blade to Area 57 where several people and him are turned into naked mutants. Even then, Blade managed to return to normal later with a clothes on. Trying to stop Elexis once and for all again when she had a meeting with several scientists, Elexis sics her mutant father to fight against Blade and then coldly threatens Blade that she will lobotomize him and make him his personal fate while she got away. Returning again on SiN Episodes: Emergence, she attempts to restart her plans and then captures Blade while injecting him with a mysterious substance that could turn him into a mutant while taunting him via hologram that she can't be stopped. Managing to capture Elexis in her own laboratory, Elexis tries to detonate it which ended up killing all of the people and the mutant inside it. When Blade and his new sidekick, Jessica Cannon, infiltrates Elexis headquarters, she orders her men to stop them while kidnapping Jessica and injects her with the same substance that she injects on Blade. Speaking of Blade... Unfortunately, he was killed when trying to stop Elexis and in the meantime, she gleefully had her mutants attacking Freeport City. Laughing at the destruction that she causes. Sadly, she's a Karma Houdini at the end of the day but it was compensated for her attractive looks :3 And yeah, due to her actions, one of the cult of mutants was inspired to follow her ideal society of mutants and as a result, they kill everyone who are not mutants like them. And even a mafia don tried to use her own mutants for his own ends. Freudian Excuse/Mitigatin Factors Zilch with Elexis here. Yes, she used to be diagnosed with a lethal disease and her father cured her at the end of the day. But that doesn't justify her as a power-hungry scientist that wants to turn everyone into a mutants to slake her own scientific curiosities. She claims to be well-intentioned to make the world a better place but that falls flat as she doesn't care about everybody that becomes her victim and there are several moments that she took sadistic glee from all of this. Aside from that, she's hot though, go search Google or EvilBabes wiki and you figured out how Elexis looks like :P but that doesn't mitigate her actions. Heinous Standard Big Bad of the whole saga. So she's set the standard. Her crimes include: Unethical Experimentation towards other people+Staging a Robbery+Poisoning+Launching Several Nukes to Other World...Do I need to say more? Final Verdict A hearty keeper Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals